Friday, 411
by ilovecats86
Summary: Something is different with Marluxia ... what's going on?


_Hey everyone! Well, the few people who will read this anyway.  
Sorry - I meant to have this up YESTERDAY - when it WAS 4-11. But I couldn't type it up fast enough before I had to get off the computer. So I finished typing this morning ; I don't usually write Marluxia x Vexen, but if anyone wants me to I will.  
And I just realized this is only the 3rd thing I have up. Because I'm too lazy to A) type up my notebook, B) Finish the stories in my notebook. Sorry ;_

**Friday, 4-11**

"Ohhh Veeeexxeeeen…."

The ice master froze. He did NOT want to hear that. That was the voice of his over-active 'partner.' He recalled a phrase Axel had teasingly come up for him. _I'm not gay, my boyfriend is_. Vexen found it amazingly fitting. HE wasn't too excitable – many agreed there was a reason his element was ice. But Marluxia? … No other Organization member was gay enough to flaunt pink hair and spew flowers everywhere.

After cringing at the initial call of the Marluxia, Vexen turned. "Yeeeeeees?" He stopped dead when he saw a sight he wasn't sure nauseated him or appealed to him. Marluxia was in front of him. Not in the usual black coat of the Organization. Oh no. He was naked. With ivy vines tying his wrists behind his back. And roses (complete with thorns) weaving around him. He was sitting with his legs spread far apart, though his legs folded over themselves so his feet angled away and behind h

He looked for all the world the whore he was.

Except for Marluxia was always …

Topping.

THAT'S what was off. Marluxia was more likely to have this look prepared for Vexen, rather than adorning himself with it.

"Do you know what today is, Vexy?"

"… Is there a reason the eleventh of April has vaporized your brain? … More so than usual?"

Marluxia had an expression of mock-hurt. In a tone to match, "Why Vexy, don't you realize? I only decorated myself because this is your one day to top!"

Vexen groaned. He had no desire to top OR bottom to the pinkette. Sexual desire with Vexen was virtually non-existent. Maybe all the ice kept him from getting in a heat …

"If it's my day, LEAVE."

"Ah-ah-ah, you pulled that one LAST week."

Vexen was mildly interested. He'd been wrapped up in experiments, and didn't remember what he'd said. "How so?"

"LAST Friday, you said 4-4 day was solely YOU day. You can't get of it today, FIY."

Oh. Yeah. That's right; he HAD said 4-4 proved he should be left alone.

Vexen blinked. He'd just realized all of what Marluxia had said. He'd slipped a pun in. 'FYI.' For your information. 4-1-1, information. As his analytical mind unravelled the last bit, it doubled-back, realizing there was even one more wrap. 4-1-1, information. 4-11 information, as in info on 4-11. Information about THEM. He brushed it off. Well, maybe if he utterly ignored the Graceful Assassin gardener, he'd give up.

Vexen found this plan DID. NOT. WORK. Marluxia always ended up clamoring in front of him, presenting himself as plain as day. It's very hard to ignore a naked Marluxia with its hands tied behind its back, displaying seductively in front of you. With it cooing. YES COOING. AND NO ONE IN THE DAMN ORGANIZATION WAS DOING ANYTHING TO HELP. Dammit.

After three hours of a very cling Marly, Vexen had had enough. "Marluxia, if you don't leave RIGHT NOW, you will not be a genial-bearing being."

Marluxia started back, a pout spread across his face. "Awww, Vexy wouldn't castrate me! Vexy may be cold, but Vexy likes it too much!"

"That may be, but I'm about to mix two chemicals not beneficial for loose human flesh. Since you're hovering directly over my test tube, you're likely to lose your prided 'thorn.'"

Marluxia scrambled away.

Vexen sighed. _Finally!!_

Four hours later, he went to his room, sighing ...  
... Before he was mauled by Marluxia, naked but for his loose wreath of ivy.

Growling, Vexen ordered him off.  
A hot, exciting, seductive whisper on his ear told him, "No, no, Vexy. I can't do _that_ ..." Before Vexen knew what was happening, he was stripped naked.  
... And found himself sheathed on Marluxia.

The masochistic, pained yet delighted expression on Marluxia's face proved it if the feeling of warmth didn't. His voice still a husky whisper, "Told you it was your day to top. Just because I'm not in _you_, don't think I'll give you enough control for declaring no sex." Vexen felt his usual stiff exterior crumbling away as Marluxia moved up and down, building friction.

Damn that stupid Marluxia. Topping from the bottom was a dirty trick for still getting sex. And still being in control. Tch.


End file.
